Love is all you need
by iamrockingthailandsstyle
Summary: An Ezria love story!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is all you need:Chapther 1**

**Arias POV**

I wake up and it's about 6. I get ready for school. I get downstairs and Mike's awake. "Want me to drive you to school?" I ask. He nods and gets his backpack. We get to school and I see Spence and Hanna. "Hey guys! Where's Ems?" I ask. "Here I am," I hear Emily say. We get inside and we walk past Ezra's classroom. The last time I saw him was in Ravenswood. And before that I kissed him.

I go in his classroom since it's my first class. I ask Spence to come to so he can't say anything. "Spencer could you give us a minute?" he asks. "Sure." Then she leaves. He walks over to the doors and locks them then takes down the shades. Walks over and kisses me. I'm startled, so I pull away. "Aria, I don't wanna lose you again," he says. "How about I make you dinner tonight? At your place," I say. He nods and opens the doors.

After school I go to the super market. My phone rings and I check it, "Maybe he doesn't wanna lose everything? –A" By now I'm used to the A texts so I ignore it. I get home and change then go to Ezra's apartment. "Come on in," he says. I make dinner and we talk. "So… we're gonna try?" "Yes…" I answer…

**Ezras POV**

We sit there and talk for what seems like hours, she then calls her dad. "Hey dad, can I stay at Spencers house tonight? I mean it's pretty late," I hear her say. "Thanks, night." she then says. She walks over and jumps on the counter. I walk over and she wraps her legs around me. We start to kiss. She pulls away. "Let's go to bed. I'm pretty tired," she jumps down from the counter and jumps in the bed…

I wake up and she's gone. _She must have gone to school._ I hear the door open. "Hey sleepy head. I got us some coffee so we can talk over some stuff," she says wearing the most stunning outfit. "Isn't it school?" "No. It's Senior Skip Day," she says. I stand up and walk over to the couch and sit down. "Aria… do you want to be with me?" I ask. "I think I want to give US another chance," she says and I smile. She leans in to kiss me and I do the same. All of a sudden there's a knock on my door. She rushes into the bathroom and open the door. _Mom_. "Hey mom. What are you doing here?" "Well, I came to visit my beloved son!" "Mom, last time we spoke you said that I was making bad decisions. You know. Choosing Aria. Deciding to be apart of my sons life." "Speaking of which how is Malcom?"

"He's in Washington. With Maggie and his REAL father." She looks at me. Her jaws on the floor. "Now mom… can you please leave?" She storms out. "Ezra… " I hear Aria say. "Aria, it's fine. What do you want to do today?" I shakes her head and walks over to me and grabs my hands and drags me to the couch. She sits me down and starts to kiss me. She then takes off her shirt. "Aria…" I say. She stops me before I can say anything. "Ezra… I said that I want to give US another chance. And I want to… So please." I start to kiss her then take off every piece of clothing there is…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is all you need:Chapther 2**

**Arias POV**

I drive up to Jake's MA. I sit in the car thinking about how I'm going to break up with him. I walk out and there he is. "Hey babe," he says and kisses me. "Hi. Uhm… can we talk?" I ask. He nods and we go sit on a bench. "So… uhm… Jake, I like you. I really do. It's just that…" I say. "You want to break up?" He asks. I nod, trying not to gain eye contact.

I leave and go to Ezra's apartment. "Hey, where you been?" he asks. "I went to see Jake." "Oh, I see." I see him look a bit sad. "Ezra. I broke up with him." Now his light with joy. He jumps up and kisses me. We move to the bed and start to take off our clothes…

**Ezras POV**

We lay in bed a bit afterward and she says, "Ezra, when I graduate I want to go out on a dinner with you, here in Rosewood. But, I want my friends to come too." "Of course. Anything you want!" I say then I kiss her. She puts her clothes back on and says she needs to go talk to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily.

I lay in the bed thinking about my future with Aria. Just thinking what it would be like to get married and have kids with her. I know I'm older, but I don't care and she doesn't seem to care. I hear a knock on my door so I quickly put some pants on and run to answer it. _Jackie… _"Hey there sailor," she says. "Jackie? What do you want?" "YOU!" she says then starts to kiss me. I quickly pull away. "What are you doing? I have a girlfriend." "Ezra… I'm showing you what you lost because of that little tiny bitch!" "Jackie! Leave now! And don't ever come back!" I push her out and slam the door. I call Aria and tell her what happened. She said not to worry and if she shows up again to call the police.

**Arias POV**

"So, you and Fitz are back together?" Emily asks. I nod. "Look, I want to give US another try. Can't you guys be happy for me?" "Of course! We love you! Spence says. I smile.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

I put on my blue hat and head outside. I see Hanna get her diploma handed by Ezra. I slowly walk up carrying a huge smile. Ezra gives mine to me then we hug. I walk over and stand by Hanna. And that's everyone. We get off stage and I pull Ezra into a dark room and kiss him. "God, I love you!" he says. "And I love you!" We walk outside. "I'm just gonna change then we'll go, okay?" I say. He nods.

We're at the restaurat and it's only me, Ezra, Spencer, and Toby. "Spence could you come with me?" I say. She stands up and follows me into the bathroom. "What's up?" she asks. "I'm late…" She looks at me weirdly. "I'm late. My period." She widdens her eyes and looks at me. " I'm gonna take a test and I wanted someone with me." She nods and I go into the bathroom. I pee on it and go outside. I wait exactly 5 minutes. "Okay, moment of truth." I say and look down… This would be my future. Not just mine, but Ezra's too. "Oh my god… I'm pregnant…" I say…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is all you need:Chapter 3**

**Arias POV**

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be a mom!" I say. "Calm down Aria. We're gonna make an appointment for an ultrasound before you tell Ezra," Spence says. I'm so happy she's the one who's here. She's so calm! " Thanks Spencer!" We walk out to our table again. The guys looking a bit weird. "What have you guys been up to?" I ask. The shake their heads. We continue with dinner.

Ezra and I come into his apartment and he asks, " Want to watch a movie?" I nod. We sit down on the couch, me resting my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. I slowly fall asleep and start dreaming about my pregnancy. I wake up and I'm in the bed. Ezra next to be. I look at the time and it's about 3:20 so I try to go back to sleep.

**Ezras POV**

"Morning handsome!" I hear her say. "Morning beautiful!" I say. It's only the two of us in my apartment. "Aria, do you want to move in with me?" I ask. She smiles and says, "Of course!" We kiss and then head out for breakfast. She then leaves to go hang out with Spencer and the other girls. That's when I go to the jewerly store to find the PERFECT ring for her. I stand there and I find the most beautiful ring ever. It is a big diamond and then a bunch of small ones. I get home and she's on the couch… crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

**Arias POV**

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks. I pat a space next to me on the couch. He sits down and I pull the pregnancy test out. "Your pregnant?" he asks. I nod. Scared of what he'll say. "Okay. Have you been to the doctors?" I nod. "Okay… how far along are you?" "One month."

I can tell that he's surprised. "Well… we'll figure things out! Let's tell your parents," he says. "No… we have to wait until I'm at least 3 months." He nods. I stop crying, but then start again. He doesn't understand why I'm crying. "Ezra… I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy." He smiles and kissed my cheek.

**Ezras POV**

I get down on one knee. My heart pounding. "Aria, I love you so freaking much that words don't describe. Now that I know that you're pregnant I know that I want to do this even more! I mean, I'm not going to let my mother pay you to disappear. Because I love you," she smiles. "You make me so happy sometimes I feel a little weird about how happy I am. If you let me.. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel that happy. So… Aria Montgomery… Will you marry?" I pull out the ring and she throws her hand over her mouth. "Ezra… I'm already that happy. But, I will do everything in my power to get you to feel happier. So yes… Yes… I'll marry!" She says with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I put the ring on her finger and we kiss.


End file.
